Beautiful Distraction
by Tigr3ss
Summary: HIATUS! "Don't push me away," Hermione said. "No promises," Draco murmured against her lips. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Enemy

_Author's Note: Hello this is my very first fanfiction. This story was just a 'I-have-to-write-this-down' moment and so here we are! Just a note: I did add new material to this chapter, I decided it needed to be a bit longer and I hope that was okay. I haven't made up my mind on if I will be continuing this story, but that is all up to you guys! With your reviews I would be glad to get constructive criticism and feedback._

 _Thanks,_

 _tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** All belongs to JK Rowling_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: My Enemy**

Hermione Granger sighed as she began to pack up her things at her table. She returned to Hogwarts for sixth year, it was just in the middle of November and classes weren't disappointing when it came to homework and readings. Not that Hermione minded, but considering the amount of classes she was taking this year it would make the average sixth year student at Hogwarts want to cry then roll over in a hole to die.

Looking at her watch she noticed it was almost dinner time. With that she hauled her heavy bag over her shoulder and began to trudge out of the comfort of the library. As she walked she noticed that the halls were very much empty due to the fact that most students were probably in the Great Hall. There were a few stragglers like herself, it looked as if the other students were a group of Hufflepuff fourth years and a Ravenclaw boy. As she rounded a corner, she saw a familiar head of white blonde hair.

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was still a pompous git to say at the least, but he was different. He was more reserved, more quiet. Hermione noticed that he started to miss classes although it only happened to be the start of school. Hermione quietly watched as he turned into a corridor that was the opposite way of the Great Hall. In the back of her mind she thought of how Harry had crazy assumptions about their Slytherin classmate. Thinking to herself, she made a move to head to the Great Hall. But something inside her gut told her to stop and follow Draco. Hermione certainly didn't like the way her best friend accusing Malfoy of being a Death Eater every chance he got. She shook her head; she knew that Malfoy considered himself a superior because of his pureblood status but deep down she knew that he wouldn't succumb to becoming a Death Eater. _Or was he?_ The little voice in the back of her head asked.

Following swiftly, she tried to match her footfalls with his. She noticed that he was heading for the boys' lavatory. Realizing where exactly she was following him into, she stopped outside of the restroom once he fully disappeared into. With a sigh, she decided to take her turn to leave that was until she heard a faint sob. Curious she cautiously stepped into the lavatory looking around to see if any student would notice her she walked into the bathroom. She noticed the sound of the faucet running and the cries getting louder and louder. Hermione came around the toilet stalls to see Malfoy.

Malfoy was bent over a sink as his body wracked of sobs. The vibrations of his sadness radiating off of him onto her. His sobs screamed at her of course she saw Harry going through similar situations but never so extreme as the boy standing a few feet away from her. That's just it, he wasn't a boy anymore. All through the years it didn't go unnoticed that Draco Malfoy had grown into a man. His once slicked back, gelled hair now fell softly creating an almost fringe at his eyes. He usually wore it neat and every platinum blonde hair was in place. His school robes were correctly pressed, his shoes shined and his family signet ring shining proudly on his right middle finger. Instead of knowing the groomed, rich prissy boy Hermione come to known stood a man who looked too hurt, too scared. Hermione also noted that his usual pale almost perfect complexion was marked with dark bags under his eyes. His usually icy grey eyes with hints of blue specks in them were a dull grey. Almost like the sky after a thunderstorm. Draco began to cry more violently his sobs and tears were becoming more short. Hermione's eyes drifted to his back to his hands and how tightly they were grabbing the edge of the sink very much ghostly white.

Hermione made her way closer, as if she was approaching a wounded animal. Slowly, her eyes found themselves staring back at a surprised Draco Malfoy. Draco spun around so quickly as stopped in her tracks, "What are you doing here? Get out!" He snarled.

Hermione made no attempt to move instead she made her way closer to Draco. Her inner voice was screaming at her, _what are you doing? You shouldn't care about someone like him its Draco Malfoy_! It was her logical voice one that she come to listen to throughout all her years of Hogwarts. But no, this time it was different. The other side of her, her compassionate side of her saw a hurt man. Nobody should have to go through what he's going through alone. Although he was her enemy it made her more curious to figure out what was the reason to make him cry. Pushing that in the back of her mind her little voice spoke again; _leave, he doesn't deserve your time. Why are you pitying him? You should be ecstatic that he is in this state!_

"Didn't you hear me, mudblood? Get the fuck out of here!" He said quietly still laced with malice. He was fully facing her now. His hands still clutched at his sides resuming its unusual white color. The bags under his eyes shown hints of purple and blue and those eyes. Hermione was most taken aback from the color of his eyes because of the dull look they had in them. His posture was rigid, almost defensive as she walked towards him.

"No, Draco." She said softly, finally finding her voice. He seemed to be taken aback at her sudden use of his first name. Hermione raised her hand to gently cup Draco's cheek. His tear stained cheeks were wet, cold. He stiffened at the first contact but then surprisingly relaxed into her touch. Her other hand came to the other side of his face. Now his tears started to freely fall his body wracking once more as his sobs filled the empty lavatory. Hermione's hands gently slid down his face to his waist. Knowing her way around upset people, she herself always knew a hug was really all they needed. The feel of another person's presence and something to hold onto was a person like Draco Malfoy needed right now. Draco reluctantly hugged Hermione back. His face buried in the crook of her neck and his tears wetting Hermione's neck and shoulder. Her grip on him tightened as did his, "It'll be alright." She cooed. She knew nothing would be alright. After all, she was Hermione Granger, best friends with Harry Potter, the boy who lived standing in the boys lavatory with a broken Draco Malfoy, who mind you, was her best friend's enemy.

Hermione hugged Draco both her and his gripped tightened around each other. She hugged him harder every time she felt his body shudder. She squeezed her eyes tighter whenever she heard that strangled sob escape his lips. Her heart dropped deeper into a forever like abyss whenever she heard him mutter, "I can't do it" or "He'll kill me". Hermione was only a person for goodness' sake, a passionate one. It was in her character to help those in need no matter who they are. No matter if they were a Draco Malfoy. As his crying ceased his shoulders began to relax his usual proud stance was replaced with slumped shoulders. His head still resting on her shoulder. "Draco," she said softly. He didn't move or acknowledge her so she tried again, "Malfoy, we have to get out of here. Dinner will end soon and the students will see us."

Upon hearing of what others may see Draco's head snapped up and stumbled backwards a few steps. He retracted himself as if he touched something burning hot his face quickly took on the sneer she got used to over the years, "You do not speak of this to anyone." He said in a dangerously low voice that even made her blood run cold.

Hermione straightened herself and nodded, "I won't. You have my word." Her eyes never leaving his, under the mask of anger she saw something else. Something she never saw in those icy grey eyes with specks of blue. She saw how his eyes softened for a split second and saw thankfulness. She knew that telling her friends about this will not only make her relationship with Malfoy worse, it would humiliate him. Something about him wanted him to trust her. She realized how crazy that might sound, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy having a silent truce instead of using this as perfect blackmail. Hermione was not that cruel, she wasn't. She saw the distress in his eyes and thought of herself. The many nights were she lay awake from a nightmare. She often dreamed about Voldermort killing her parents, Harry and Ron and just about any innocent wizard or witch that had to deal with the wrath of someone horrendous like him.

With that he stuck his hands in his pockets spun on his heel then quickly walked out of the bathroom. Hermione stood there with her school blouse slightly damp and hands hanging limply at her sides.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly, never once did she see Draco attend class. His absence didn't affect the others around her, Harry and Ron looked to go on their day and Slytherins knew better than to intervene. Although the days went by quickly, her mind slowed her down. It distracted her on thoughts about where he was, why he was crying and if he could possibly be a Death Eater. Glancing over at the Slytherin's table in the Great Hall she saw no familiar head of white blonde hair. Realizing that she had been staring Ginny nudged her shoulder gently, "Hermione?"

With a quick jolt of surprise of getting out of her dazed state she turned back at the youngest and only girl, Weasley. "Yeah, Gin?"

"You've been staring out at space for bit, everything alright?" She studied Hermione's features, she knew something was wrong with the older Gyrffindor. Hermione gave a tight smile back.

"I'm fine Ginny. Just thinking an awful lot about homework." Satisfied with her answer and one last calculating look Ginny turned back to her breakfast. Looking down the hall she saw both of her best friends walking towards her. Ron sported a yawn and droopy eyes while Harry continued to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. She let out a small sigh, "Late start again boys?"

Ron grumbled and took the seat across from her while Harry slipped into the seat on her right. "Harry here has been up all night making crazy accusations."

Hermione stopped sipping her pumpkin juice to have a better look at Harry, "Harry, we talked about this. You have no evidence on what Draco Malfoy is doing. You shouldn't be accusing him of something he's not just because you have a 'hunch'." She huffed.

Harry huffed, "I know I know but you can't help but wonder! For goodness' sakes we talking about Malfoy here. Son of a Death Eater? Wouldn't becoming a Death Eater only make sense?"

Ron and Hermione shared a look of understanding. Both of them knew that once Harry set his mind on something there is really no turning back. They noticed how obsessive Harry had gotten into proving Draco was a Death Eater. It would really all he talked about, and on top of that having a potions book by this so-called Half-Blood Prince didn't help the two friends ease their worrying about him. Hermione rubbed her temples as she felt an oncoming headache. She and Harry had a number of rows over Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater even more so on that potions book he holds so dear. Sighing through her nose she said, "Harry please don't start." Harry made an sound of annoyance as he looked back at his food.

After breakfast, the trio headed down to the dungeons for Potions class with Slughorn. It was a pretty small class mostly filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins, not the best combination but what could they do? Harry and Ron flanked Hermione, their robes bellowing after them. Ron and Harry were having a heated conversation about Qudditch which she paid no mind to. Taking her attention elsewhere her eyes caught something. White blonde hair. She looked up to see Malfoy walking alongside Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. To an onlooker he was walking with his usual arrogance but Hermione noticed a falter in his false demeanor. His eyes no longer bore bags and his hair combed and put in place along with his perfectly pressed school robes. Their group was walking a few steps ahead of her. Zabini and Nott were quietly talking to each other and Draco was silently following them. As they came to the door of their class she saw Draco took a notice of her presence. Her breath hitched as she saw his steel grey eyes boring a hole into her deep chocolate ones there was a hint of embarrassment and resentment in his eyes. She didn't miss the way his jaw clenched tight and his hands wound up into fists.

Hermione didn't know what she was expecting. Of course her and Malfoy won't be the best of friends. If anything she would've thought that he hated her even more. Great, another thing she could add to her list of Why Draco Malfoy Hates Me. Not that she could care about what that asshole thought. But, in fact she did care. She didn't understand and she wanted to understand. Being the brightest witch of her age she couldn't look past of "letting it go". Hermione wanted Malfoy to see that she didn't hate him, she didn't pity him nor will she use his moment of weakness against him.

Stepping though the classroom door her and the two boys took a seat farther away from the Slytherins. Not too far to where she could catch a glance at Draco. He seemed reserved and quieter. Zabini leaned over to tell Draco something and all he did was stare straight ahead. Knowing that it would be a loss cause, Zabini gave Draco and annoyed look and turned to Nott.

"Good morning class!" Slughorn's voice greeted the students. Everyone went quiet and greeted the professor back. Slughorn went into a quick introduction about himself. "Would someone please tell me about the Draught of Living Death?" Immediately Hermione raised her hand. She raised it up so quickly it jolted Harry almost out of his seat, her hand barely missed Ron's cheek. "Yes, Ms..?"

"Granger, sir." She finished for him then continued, "The draught of living death is an extremely powerful sleeping potion whomever drinks it will go into a deathlike slumber. It is a difficult potion to brew." She rushed out.

"Ah yes, perfect. 10 points to Gryffindor. Quite right this potion is extremely difficult to brew, but when done correctly it is very dangerous." Slughorn made his way around the table and started to unscrew a vile.

"Sir, what is in that vile?" Seamus Finnegan asked.

"Oh, my dear boy. This is known as felix felicis also known as-"

"-liquid luck." Hermione blurted out.

"Precisely Miss Granger, this is my gift to whomever can brew the perfect pot of Draught of Living Death. Now please, off to your cauldrons and happy brewing!"

Hermione's hair had become wild and a huge ball of frizz at the end of their potions class. To her surprise and annoyance, Harry ended up brewing the perfect batch of draught of living death. Much to her dismay she eyed Harry's book, or rather the Half-Blood prince's book in his hand as he received his vile of liquid luck. Despite Harry being her best friend she didn't agree with this Half Blood Prince. She re-read every instruction in her textbook three times over. She just couldn't pinpoint what went wrong. The class started to pour out. Begrudgingly she went over to pack her things as she noticed Ron and Harry were waiting for her at the door she told them they could go on without her. Looking around the room Professor Slughorn had already made a quick getaway before she even realized it. Hermione turned to see Draco there. He was slowly packing up his things. Seizing her chance to finally know what is really going on with him she walked up to him.

Draco's eyes took notice of her feet then traveled up her body. Finally their eyes met and Hermione couldn't help but hold her breath. "What is it Granger?" he drawled.

"Malfoy, I just wanted to know if you were-" she was cut off.

"If I was what, Granger? It's none of your business. Now I suggest you run along with your Gryffindork friends." He sneered. He made his way to stand.

Hermione started to fume she blocked his way, "What is your problem?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, "My problem is that you are too nosey for your own good! You have no right to know what was going on in my life and I certainly don't need someone like you to be poking around."

"Someone like me? Do you mean a mudblood?" she hissed. "Look Malfoy, I don't get what your deal is but I take back even showing you the littlest sign of remorse." She grabbed her things and darted out of the door without a second glance at him.

Enemies, that's what they are.. Enemies don't show any kind of care in the world for another so why was she? Well that was the question wasn't it? Why did she care for her sworn enemy? With that last thought she wiped her tears that were threatening on coming down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: His Chance

_Author's Note: Here is the second chapter! Thank you for the wonderful feedback, please remember to review! It certainly helps my motivation._

 _My story is also available on Wattpad under the same title (username: tigr3ss)_

 _Enjoy._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: All belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 **Beautiful Distraction**

 **Chapter 2: His Chance**

The little hints of sunrise came streaming through Hermione's room. The light warmth of the sunrays kissing her cheeks urging her a bit too early from her slumber. Cracking an eye open, Hermione slowly came to as rubbed her eyes. Looking around it had to be a bit before dawn, maybe even earlier. Quietly as she could, she crept around her room trying to gather her bathroom essentials to start her morning. Hermione then slipped out of her room trying not to wake up her roommates and patted her way down the hall into the bathroom. Letting out a breath of relief she turned the shower on. The bathrooms and the whole girls' dormitory was empty. So ghostly quiet a pin drop could disturb the lightest of sleepers. Seeing the bathroom's mirrors fog up from the steam now seeping from the shower, Hermione stepped in the scalding hot water. The hot water was the perfect distraction for her already racing mind. It massaged and soothed her tight muscles, scorching her body from the cold.

Hermione couldn't help but think of Malfoy's rude behavior a few days ago. He was a complex character; she never really knew what to expect. After going to school with him for about six years she couldn't say that his comments should bother her. _That was before you found him in the bathroom_ she reminded herself. Yes, that had to change her perspective on him a bit. Hermione, for some reason couldn't let his behavior go unnoticed this time. She gave him the benefit of the doubt, she couldn't wrap her head around Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater.. Her finger tips now prune to the touch, sighing Hermione turned the tap off and got out of the shower.

Ancient runes were a class not every student desired to take. It is a challenging class with the many scriptures that required translating can result into a massive headache for most, Hermione thought it was anything but. She found it challenging, yes one of the most challenging courses Hogwarts had to offer but she found the difficulty to be something she wanted to take head on. The translations kept her on her toes there were times where she had to double check her answers and there were times where translations came straight off of her tongue onto her parchment paper easily enough. It was great to learn something every day when it came to this class. It was no surprise that Draco Malfoy decided to take on this class as well. Being who he is, she couldn't help but admire his intelligence. He was quite skilled in Potions and was always second when it came between them both in their marks. She would notice that during their class time together, he would be sitting quietly in the back. Sometimes she could see him paying attention other times, make it most times, he was longingly staring out the window.

Hermione waited patiently for Professor Babbling to start class. The class was fairly small, it was mostly composed of herself, Malfoy and some Ravenclaws. As she started to take out her textbooks for the class the feeling of someone watching her made her hair on the back of her neck stand up. Turning around, she saw Draco Malfoy. His grey eyes weren't dull like during the time of the lavatory, no they were different. Instead of grey, his piercing eyes shown silver. She took in his appearance no longer did he look managed but he now looked like Draco Malfoy again. Not a hair out of place, clean school robes and perfectly creamy skin. _He does look handsome,_ she thought. Quickly realizing what she just thought she whipped around to face front of the classroom as the blush crept through her neck and her cheeks.

Class went by like Hermione expected, Professor Babbling provided some translations to work on during class time along with readings for homework. Both professor and students were scurrying out of the classroom leaving Hermione and Draco alone. She packed up her things quickly, but calmly. Her earlier thoughts on Malfoy's now handsome appearance threatened her to blush again. She didn't want him to see her blushing especially not over him. Not even noticing it, Draco was standing by her desk, "Granger."

Hermione jumped, surprised. Her wide brown eyes came to look at his cool silver ones, her eyes narrowed, "Malfoy. What do you want?"

Draco sneered, his signature sneer that made Hermione want to slap it off of his face. Memory of how he treated her last time when she caved in to show her tiniest bit of concern of him was thrown back at her face, like a slap. _Hmm he needs slap_ , she thought. Malfoy then stuck his hands in his pockets as if he was getting nervous. He looked around the room to see if anyone else was in there with them, "I need help with this class."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what?'

"I've been falling behind in Ancient Runes and I can't afford to fail this class. I need help." Draco said through gritted teeth. Hermione noticed that he never looked at her while saying this. She assumed him being himself, asking for help was never in his nature. Taking her silence offensive Draco said, "You know, forget it Granger." Before he could spin around and leave Hermione caught his arm. He turned back quickly and stared at her hand then looked at her.

"I'll help you," she then added, "if you try not to be a git. I don't have time to be wasting my time." She now let go of his arm and crossed her arms on her chest.

Draco scoffed, "Wasting your time? On what? Getting next month's homework done?"

"For your information, Malfoy. When I mean wasting my time I mean hanging out with my friends and yes getting up to date with my current homework and studying." She said bitterly.

Rolling his eyes, he said, "Of course, Granger. Of course." Draco then straightened up and spoke once more, "When can we start?"  
Hermione bit her lip, "Today, probably around 5:00 does that work for you?" Draco nodded. "We can meet in the-"

"Library," Draco finished for her with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes back at him but nonetheless nodded in agreement. "5 o'clock."

* * *

The library was the one place Hermione can count on it was her save haven. She came to the library when she was upset, when she was angry even when she was happy the books, the familiar smell of parchment paper and the cozy feel the library provided was something that eased her into a calm, homely state. Hermione's six years at Hogwarts she always sat at the same table in the back of the library. It was a completely hidden sanctuary, as she liked to call it. The towering bookshelves kept her hidden from view, although the isolation from everyone else the large windows that sat right next to her table that overlooked the school grounds counteracted that. The windows gave great light; she would remember when she would daydream she would look out at the windows onto the sky. It was especially beautiful during her late night study sessions when she would see the star constellations and the beautiful moon sitting peacefully in the dark night sky.

Looking at her watch it was a quarter till five. She had already been in the library for majority of the day with N.E.W.T.s this year Hermione couldn't let any precious time go to waste. Of course Ron and Harry would ask her to hang out in the common room but she would brush them off and remind them of how important these exams are. Usually, both boys would roll their eyes but not question her further. She was Hermione Granger for goodness sake, brightest witch of her age. That didn't all happen overnight. Being a muggle-born Hermione wanted to prove herself. She recalled the day Dumbledore came to her house telling her of her magic abilities. Since then, she did her very best to read up on all the textbooks on magic and its history she could find. Hermione needed to prove that a muggle-born like her can fit in.

Growing up and realizing that fitting in was anything but, she decided that she didn't want to succeed just to have others like her, no. She realized that friends come and go, with friends like Harry and Ron that's really all she could ask for. Hermione studies harder than anyone else and works harder than anyone else not to please them no, but to prove to herself that she is doing the best she can. Glancing at her watch it read exactly five o'clock. Perfectly on time she saw Draco stalking her way towards her. She was surprised that he was able to find where her table was she then brushed it off, "Hello Malfoy."

"Granger," he nodded stiffly. He pulled out the chair across from her and gracefully plopped down. Hermione took in his appearance. He still looked put together except for his usual school robes he had on his white button down shirt that was rolled up to the sleeves. His school tie hung loosely around his neck and his hair which was once combed perfectly it now fell in an effortless way. She couldn't help but wonder how soft his hair would be, she then thought of the amount of products he used to make it look so perfect. Malfoy was looking out the great windows not noticing her staring so she continued for a bit. She caught sight of his muscular forearms, his tight pale skin stretched over the underlying muscles. Hermione knew that from being the Slytherin's Seeker there was no doubt that Draco was lean. Qudditch was such a physical sport he must've had muscles rather than the skinny kid Hermione came to know over the years. "See something you like, Granger?" Malfoy teased.

Snapping out of her daze, her blush crept up her cheeks, "Shut it. Now what is it that you needed help on?" She scooted her chair on the side of the table so now she was almost adjacent to Draco.

Draco made his way to take out a few pages of parchment out of his bag, "I missed a few assignments and a quiz, I just needed help going over the concepts."

Hermione took on a professional manner, one she used when it came to education and helping others. She looked over what he missed, she nodded, "Okay let's start with the oldest assignments that way we can work up." Draco moved closer the table and started to listen to Hermione's basic review of what he missed. Hermione took a whiff of his scent he smelled of cologne and apples.

Together they worked quietly but efficiently. From time to time Draco would as Hermione a question or two about concepts or ask for help when he was translating a certain rune. Hermione made herself busy with starting and finishing on a Transfiguration essay that was due the next week to come. It had to be a few hours of studying before Draco was finally done with last week's assignment.

The question that kept burning through her mind was what happened that lead to the events in the bathroom. No matter how hard she tried to focused on her essay her mind drifted to the blonde man who was hunched over his parchment paper scribbling away. She cleared her throat, "Malfoy" he stopped writing then looked up at her still hunched over his parchment, "What happened to you?"

Draco now sat up with his shoulders back and stiff. He narrowed his eyes, "Nothing happened."  
Hermione pushed on, "I know you're lying. You can't just brush something like that off-"

Draco cut her off, "Yes I can. I can brush it off and I will. I would must appreciate it if you stop sticking your nose in places it doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? I hate to admit it but it does concern me! You were broken, Malfoy. I can't ignore something like that. I'm not coming off as someone who wants to use this as blackmail I want to help you." Hermione said with her voice rising more and more.

Draco snarled, "Help? That's the problem with all you fucking Gryffindors. Whenever a person is in distress you suddenly find that it is your duty to poke around in business that has nothing to do with you!"

Hermione bristled. She couldn't believe him! Here she was trying to be as civil as possible, can't he see that all she wanted to do was help? Merlin, how stubborn could he get? "This has nothing to do with house prejudice! How are you being so defensive? Do you not know what it's like to have people care about you? Oh that's right, I bet you don't because your daddy dearest is much as a –"

Hermione was suddenly pressed up against the nearest bookshelf as Malfoy had his hands on a fistful of her school robes. His face was dangerously close to hers she could smell his minty breath on her cheeks. Her eyes never left him she refused to have him the advantage, she refused to have him think that he frightened her, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes boring a hole into his now steel grey ones. Finally, he spoke in such a low voice it could almost be a whisper, "Do not speak of my father or else you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione said.

"Take how you want it; you have no right." Draco said hotly. Undeterred with his violent actions, his eyes told a different story. She knew Draco being a Pureblood had learned how to mask his emotions while other people saw a blank expression in those steel grey eyes she through his tough exterior. It haunted her seeing the same look she saw in the bathroom.

"Draco," she said softly. The use of his name caused his eyes to flicker from his usual blank steel eyes to those beautiful silvers with specks of blue in them, "Please, I just want to help."

The white blonde man went silent his grip slowly loosened, his hands were now placed on either side of her head. His eyes softened and a bit glazed over. Hermione held her breath as his head came closer and closer towards her. Draco's cologne, the strong scent of apples with a hint of musk invaded her nose. Draco's lips then flicked over his lips his eyes were set on her lips. Hermione felt herself go hot being in close proximity with Draco as he had her pressed up against the bookcase, his aroma doing things to her brain and lastly how he was looking at her as if he was a hungry animal and she his prey.

With what felt like forever his lips was finally pressed against hers. She felt his smooth lips massaging her own. She was kissing him back! And she liked it! Oh Merlin, she could just kick herself if she was her younger self. She felt his hands leave the sides of her face and gently wound up her hair in his closed fists. Hermione's hands slowly slipped up his chest feeling his hard muscles under his button down shirt.

Hermione gasped as she felt Draco's tongue licking at her bottom lip gently asking for permission to enter. Once he did Hermione felt her legs go weak she let out an involuntary moan. His tongue felt so smooth, so wet in her own mouth it reminded her of silk. Suddenly a cold blast of air hit her, she opened her eyes to see Draco stumbling away from her. Without saying a word, he hastily grabbed his things and ran out of the library.

Hermione stood there feeling cold an alone. Her hand went up to touch her now bee stung lips. For the first time in all her years of Hogwarts, the library didn't comfort her. It made her feel lonelier.

* * *

The Great Hall was bustling with life; students were chatting amiably amongst themselves. Hermione sat in front of her plate of breakfast of some sausages and eggs. She sipped her pumpkin juice quietly as she read the Daily Prophet. Her eyes scanned the paper until she came across a headline in bold letters that read:

 _ **MUGGLE FAMILY MURDERED**_

With trembling hands, she continued on the article, her eyes scanned franticly over the small let out a shaky sigh. At first reading the headline she automatically thought of her parents. After confirming that it wasn't them she wasn't completely at ease. More and more muggle families are being targeted, it started to raise questions in the muggle world. At times there were deaths that could not be explained, there were times buildings and bridges were mangled with. Muggles could only compare it to natural causes. The thought of the magical world being exposed to the rest of the world was terrifying, she recalled how in historic times how witches and wizards were punished. Death by fire. Not only she worried about the wizarding world's safety but to the millions of innocent lives that would be in danger because of a sadistic snake-like individual.

Hermione closed to eyes to ease her anxiety until she opened them to see Ron sitting across from her yet again shoveling food down his throat. Harry was quietly eating his toast right next to her, "Hermione are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"Yes, I am." She shuddered at the thought of Cormac McLaggen being there. She was quite aware of his newfound interest in her. McLaggen was the kind of person who boasts so much about himself his ego inflates his head. McLaggen's balloon of ego had already exploded but he refused to talk about anything other than himself. Unfortunately, he had asked her as a date to Slughorn's party. She would ask Ron but because of their past she thought against it. "Who are you bringing as a date?"

"I was going to ask you," Harry simply said.

Hermione smacked her forehead, "Why haven't I thought of that? I already have a date though, Harry."

"Who?"  
Hermione grimaced, "It's a surprise. Well, I'm sure you'll find someone."

Breakfast came to an end the three friends made their way to Transfiguration for the day. They passed the Slytherin table, chancing a glance she was disappointed to see no Draco. Hermione hadn't seen Draco since their study session at the library, nor did she see him for the whole day. Her confusion for him only grew since they shared that kiss. Hermione wasn't going to lie that had to be one of the best kisses she had. Of course there had been a couple awkward lip locks with Seamus but it meant nothing. But with Malfoy, she felt like her whole body was on fire. Her lips never wanting to leave his and that tongue of his. It could be the only reason for her to moan in such a way. She felt her cheeks growing hot at the thought of how his body felt under her fingertips.

Clearing her throat, she sipped on her pumpkin juice in an attempt to cool down. Had she gone mad? Never in her years she would think that kissing none other than Draco Malfoy would be that enjoyable! Malfoy was the prat that terrorized her and her best friends at their time at Hogwarts since they were eleven years old. That prat called her a _mudblood_ , the most derogatory term there were in the wizarding world. He hated everything about her and not to mention his pureblood family would have her neck if they knew what happened. She winced, trying her best to rid her thoughts of the Malfoys.

* * *

Hermione was nodding along while McLaggen bragged about his Quidditch skills, every so often she would throw in an "impressive" or "wow" just to be polite. She wore a pale pink dress that fell just above her knees. It was a simple dress with thick shoulder straps, a neckline that stooped a modest amount of cleavage. She paired her dress with light colored pumps and a few dainty pieces of jewelry. Hermione's hair fell nicely to on her shoulders in soft curls rather than her wild bird's nest. It was a fairly simple assemble on her part but still looked appealing nevertheless.

Around the room she saw a variety of guest from all houses. Professor Slughorn was conversing with Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Further analyzing the ebony Slytherin she knew he wasn't as nasty as the others. There were times in class where they would be partnered up together that resulted in a pleasant and comfortable working experience. She too knew that Blaise and Draco were best friends, with Theodore Nott. The three were always together, Draco's usual bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle were off on their own. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Blaise and Nott knew about Draco's breakdown in the bathroom. Draco was the type to mask his feelings, in fact all Slytherins were. But with Draco he was a bit more tough, a harder exterior if you will. With Zabini it wasn't rare to see him flash a handsome smile or see him greet her with a smile that reached his eyes. Lastly there was Nott, who was the last of their group. Despite being the son of one of You-Know-Who's original Death Eaters, he wasn't horrible. Sure he threw in some insults along with his nose stuck up in the air because of his "superiority" but he wasn't something Hermione couldn't handle.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm going to get more drinks would you like some?" McLaggen said rousing her out of her daydream-like state.

"Oh no, I'm good. Thank you," She smiled politely. He smiled back then walked away. Seizing her chance, she surveyed her area concluding on hiding behind the curtains was her best bet to get away from her date. She darted across the room quickly feeling a bit flustered she cautiously checked to see McLaggen with his back turned. Relieved she saw Harry coming towards her, "I can't get away from him! I haven't met someone so egotistical, it horrible to even listen to his constant rambling." She grumbled.

Harry laughed, "Believe me, you saying yes to be his date is beyond me." Hermione grumbled further, still keeping an eye out. Quite suddenly a server dressed in a white jacket and in white gloves popped into their hiding place offering a dragon's ball. Snatching the plate from the boy's hand she stuffed two dragon balls in her mouth. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! Maybe these will keep him at bay-" her eyes widen as she saw McLaggen make his way towards them, "Gotta run!" Hermione squatted out of the way as Harry turned his back to her trying to block him from McLaggen.

"I believe she went to powder her nose.." she faintly heard Harry cover for her. Hermione ran across the room over to where the deserts were presented on the table. Hermione stealthly walked over to the desert table to avoid McLaggen who was conversing with another student. Letting out a puff of breath she snatched up a beverage that was offered to her by Neville. "Neville? What are you doing here?"

Neville shrugged giving Hermione a small smile, "The jacket and gloves were quite appealing."

Before Hermione could answer sounds of struggle interrupted her. Two figures came into the room one of Filch the school's squib caretaker dragging someone by the shoulder. Hermione took a intake of breath, platinum blonde hair, pale skin covered in a well-tailored black suit.

 _Draco._

Hermione didn't see him since their encounter at the library.

"Get off me, you filthy squib!" Draco sneered.

"Professor I found this one here roaming around the seventh floor! He claims he had an invitation to your party!" Filch announced. Draco scowled, "Alright I was party crashing!" Hermione looked at Professor Slughorn to Draco. What was he doing wondering around the seventh floor? Only one thought came to mind when thinking of why someone would be on the seventh floor.

Suddenly Snape swooped in at Draco's side, his robes bellowing with little air he picked up dramatically, "As head of his House I believe I will be responsible for his punishment." Filch flung Draco's shoulder forward making Draco loose his balance just a bit. He then straightened himself to his full height. He scowled at his Head of his house this eyes met Hermione's. Hermione's cheeks flushed but at the same time her veins ran cold when his icy steel eyes met her warm chocolate ones. For a split second, Hermione saw Draco's eyes flicker. He then walked hastily out of the room followed by Professor Snape. The party continued on with the indication of Slughorn as he turned on the soft music that played in the background.

Without a second thought Hermione rushed out the room after them. She needed to find Draco. Peeking out the door she saw that both Draco and Snape were rounding the corner. Grabbing her wand, she quickly casted a Disillusion Charm on herself and followed. She walked swiftly trying to match her footfalls with Snape and Draco's but stayed a decent amount of space behind to avoid being detected. Abruptly, she saw Snape shove Draco against the wall she saw as Draco tensed himself glowering at the Professor.

"Do you think I'll always be there to vouch for you?" Snape hissed, his eyes on Draco's equaling his intensity.

Draco snarled at Snape shoving Snape off of him. He clenched his fists, "I don't need your help."

"Draco, I made the unbreakable vow to your mother to help you. Let me help you." Snape said in such a low voice Hermione had to move a bit closer so she could hear. Upon hearing this Hermione's mind raced _, his mother came to Snape?_

Draco said in an equally low voice, "You don't understand do you? I have to do this! _He_ chose me." Draco's voice slowly got softer by the time it came to the end of his sentence. He then growled, "It's my chance to prove myself."

"You have nothing to prove." Snape said quietly, to Hermione's surprise her stern potions professor's demeanor softened just a little at Draco's words. Snape gave Draco one last pleading look then walked away. Hermione watched as Draco let out a loud shaky breath his hands unclenched themselves as he leaned his head on the wall. She watched as Draco closed those eyes that made her insides squirm he looked peaceful, as if nothing in their twisted world bothered him. Before she knew it Hermione undid the charm she bravely rounded the corner so her whole body was now in view but she stood frozen not knowing what to do. Her luck seemed to be with her because not long after Draco stood back up then started to walk out of the corridor without taking notice of her.

Still frozen at her spot Hermione let out another shaky breath. She debated whether she should run after him finally deciding against it hearing his footsteps getting fainter by the second. She didn't know what to think when in reality she was always thinking. She always had an explanation for something no matter how confusing it may be. She gathered this wasn't one of her homework problems. Draco Malfoy wasn't capable of being a Death Eater. She saw firsthand how broken he really is, how he puts up this façade to let others think otherwise. Sliding down the wall from her pounding head of endless thoughts Hermione allowed the thought of Draco Malfoy to consume her.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Winter Night

_Author's Note: Please leave a review! Don't forget to check out my tumblr linked on my profile. This story is also available on Wattpad._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-tigr3ss_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 **Beautiful Distraction**

 **Chapter 3: Cold Winter Night**

"Ron! Don't drink that!" Hermione insisted. Ron completely ignored his friend's demand as a sly grin graced his lips. Hermione sighed crossly reminding Harry that using the Felix Felics on an un-expecting party is illegal that can result in expulsion. Ron's eyes darted from Hermione then to Harry, his grin turned into a bigger one making him appear like Cheshire the cat then reached over the table to clasp Harry's hand.

"C'mon Harry, we've got a game to play," Ron beamed. Harry gave him an equally familiar grin as the two boys headed towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Hermione stared at the boys in disbelief shaking her head at their rule-breaking. She huffed and turned back to her pancakes while reading her potions book she decided to get in extra chapters before class the following Monday, being her determined self she wanted to prove that she didn't need the help of this so-called _Half-Blood Prince_. As irritating as it was, Harry was still getting gushed over by Slughorn at every class period there wasn't a time when Slughorn wasn't praising Harry over his perfectly brewed potion. Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who found Slughorn's praises and Harry's newfound success in Potions to be irksome her whole class seemed to roll their eyes and huff when they would hear Slughorn's joyful voice over Harry. She recalled looking at a particular Draco Malfoy who had his signature scowl that remarkably matched her own.

Hermione didn't see much of Draco Malfoy during the course of two weeks. Her mind wandered over how soft his lips felt against hers, how it gave her jolts and shivers throughout her body and how much she adored it. Her thoughts then turned dark as she remembered Draco's encounter with Snape. Oh how it confused her, she just couldn't wrap her head around what was really going on. Of course Draco could be a Death Eater, Harry's accusations were partly reasonable along with his mysterious disappearances throughout the week plus the way he looked like he hasn't had a good night's sleep in forever telling by his empty silver pools of eyes, his hollow cheeks, and purple-bluish bags under his eyes. Refusing to believe that all the evidence of Draco being a Death Eater was turned away from her thoughts.

Instead of her claims about him she thought of how he must be coping. She wasn't able to get a single answer out of him about his wellbeing no matter how hard she tried. His tough exterior didn't fool her one bit; she could tell what he was feelings by his eyes. She prided herself with finding a way to read Draco Malfoy. He wasn't an easy person to read, because of his Pureblood backgrounds he was taught that showing his emotions to anyone is a great sign of weakness. So, to others he usually wore a blank expression that was so well-practiced it came to him second nature. Hermione noticed that most Slytherins were like that, they didn't trust anyone, not even their fellow Housemates.

"Hermione, ready to go down to the pitch?" Luna's dreamy voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. Hermione looked at the Ravenclaw who had an outstanding lion head hat thing on her head which came to life with little blinks and roars here and there. No question on who she was rooting for during this quidditch match.

Hermione gave her friend a smile, "Yes, let's go."

* * *

Roars of triumph, excitement and good old happiness erupted from the Gryffindor common room that night. Gryffindor snatched the victory over Slytherin making them advance towards the finals of the winner between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Barrels of butterbeer were lying around the common room, couple of smuggled in firewhiskey sat in the far corner of the room accompanied with ecstatic wizards and witches filling the room. Hermione stood next to Harry watching Ron being cheered on. "I can't believe you did it." She said

"Did what?" Harry replied.

"You used liquid luck on him!" Hermione reminded, just as she said that Harry reach into his pocket pulling out a perfectly filled Felix Felics vile, "You didn't pour it in?" Harry shook his head with a smile. Hermione felt her frown turn into a goofy smile acknowledging Harry for being clever with giving their friend a confidence boost he needed. Hermione turned back to where Ron was gawking at the crowd while he stood on the table. Then Lavender Brown herself stood up on the table with Ron and kissed him. Passionately. Hermione scowled at the image in front of her wanting to vomit seeing that Lavender probably had her tongue down Ron's throat. Harry turned to Hermione with a goofy look on his face, Hermione rolled her eyes at his teasing of Ron. Her fourteen-year-old self would've wanted to hex Ron if she saw another witch's tongue down her throat, but as years went on, she realized her crush on her red-headed friend was simply just that, a crush.

"Looks like Ron's luck isn't running out quite yet." Harry joked.

Hermione gagged, "Unfortunately." Harry laughed at her reaction.

Few butterbeers later, Hermione felt warm and fuzzy in the inside. Most of the party had died down by now only left with a few stragglers and some people playing a game of Exploding Snap. Harry was sitting on the couch watching Neville and Dean play the game, looking around she saw Ginny chatting with Pavarti. With not one person to talk to she decided to get some fresh air. Harry asked if she wanted him to come but she simply shook her head and was out of the common room.

Hermione pulled her winter coat on and scarf tighter around her body. The winter night was colder than ever. She always loved Hogwarts during the winter time. The castle alone was magnificent with its ancient halls and beautiful design. The winter's snow added a touch of whimsical value to everything. Blanketing the school grounds was a thick layer of snow, Hermione was brought back to a memory of her and her parents building a snowman in her front yard. She smiled as she reminisced about the same dark blue scarf they would wrap around their snowman every winter.  
Hermione looked at her peaceful surroundings recognizing she unconsciously made the decision to walk to the Astronomy tower. Concluding that the walk up the millions of steps would warm her up she hoisted herself up the stairs. Once she got to the top her eyes met the silvery eyes of Draco Malfoy. Stopping at the top of the steps, frozen she stared at Draco in utter shock. She automatically wanted to run back down the stairs as fast as she could and into her warm room but her feet stood frozen. Gulping she said shakily, "Oh Malfoy, um..." She spun on her heels ready to go down the steps when she heard him.

"No, Granger. You can stay." His voice was soft and filled with nervousness. Turning around she slowly made her way to the railing where Draco stood. He wore an all-black suit, like he usually did. The darkness of his suit made his already pale skin look even paler and his hair whiter. He was looking up into the beautiful winter sky, Hermione too looked up to see the stunning moon in its full form, looking superb amongst the many twinkling stars in the light. Hermione let out a little happy sigh, appreciating nature's beauty. She stood a good distance away from Draco, not wanting a repeat of what happened in the library to occur again. Or did she want it? Feeling warmth run to her cheeks she gave a look at Draco at the corner of her eyes. Under the moonlight, he looked beautiful. His aristocratic features were perfectly chiseled into his skin making him look flawless as ever. As he looked up into the sky she noticed he looked hopeful, child-like even peaceful. His smooth pale skin reminded her of marble beautiful yet cold. "You know, you have a habit of staring," Draco mused with a cocked eyebrow looking at her.

Hermione was flustered but she didn't deny it. Hermione then pointed out, "You have a habit of wearing all black, seems like you should have more color into your wardrobe." She could've kicked herself at her lame retort she stared at Draco even harder trying to put up a façade of annoyance. Without warning a throaty laugh erupted from him, his laugh rang in her eyes and the image of his beautiful rosy pink lips twisted into an actual _smile_. She couldn't help herself when she felt her own smile spread across her face following in with his light-hearted laughing.

"That was your come-back? I have to say that was pretty bad. I expected a bit more from you," he commented. Their laughter ceased the awkward silence took over them as they stared into the starry night, "Have you ever heard about the story of Draco the dragon?" he asked his mind clearly distracted.

Surprised Hermione answered, "I have. I'm guessing you've heard of it as well based on your name."

Draco smirked, "Yes that would be correct. My mother used to tell me stories about the stars and Greek gods before bedtime." Hermione looked up to where she could see the star constellation of Draco formed. Draco began to point it out to her, he went on and on about certain Greek gods and other star constellations that manifested themselves on these particular nights. Hermione couldn't help but feel soothed by his calm voice the way he spoke of each with such knowledge and admiration pulled her into almost like a lullaby. She didn't question his sudden openness to share, in fact she was pleased she didn't have to pry out information out of him.

There was still a space between them Hermione didn't dare to close it she felt uncertain since their kiss in the library. She thought it was only in the heat of the moment type of thing whereas he's been in so much pain he needed the comfort. As much as Hermione hated the idea of being used in any way she concluded it to be the reason why his gentle lips sought out hers after their confrontation. Hermione spoke softly, "When I was younger, my father would tell me stories about witches and wizards. Back then they were only stories, make-believe."

"Muggles have their own stories about witches and wizards?" Draco questioned clearly being lost, he was now facing Hermione with an elegant eyebrow raised. His full attention on her.

Hermione let out a chuckle, "They don't. It's just fables, really. Wizards and witches in the muggle world is pretty similar to us in a way such as riding brooms and using robes and such. There is no serious speculation of them being real in their world. But there many stories, there was this one witch that my father used to tell me about, it was from a book called _The Hobbit_ , there was a wizard that went by Gandalf the Grey, he was described as having a long grey beard, a pointy hat.."

Draco scoffed clearly finding this amusing, "Sounds an awful lot like Dumbledore. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the old man got his fashion sense from muggles.." Draco stopped his rambling when Hermione irrupted in a fit of giggles. She looked at him with teary eyes from laughter, "What?" He demanded seeing her outburst offending.

"I'm sorry. I just never thought I would be explaining muggle stories to Draco Malfoy." Hermione watched Draco's lips quirk up just a bit suggesting a grin but he fought against it. She could fear Draco's eyes scanning her face she turned away using her unruly mass of curls as a screen shielding the warm creeping up her cheeks.

"So, what made you come up here Granger? Where's Pothead and Weasel?"

"Don't call my friends that." Hermione hissed but continued, "I was in need of some air."

An awkward silence came upon them once more. Not knowing what to do, she leaned over the railing playing with tips of her hair. Finding a bit of courage, "Are you doing fine in ancient runes? I could help tutor you, well, not really tutor you since you get along just fine with most of the material…" she babbled on.

"Granger, your constant rambling is giving me a headache," he joked, "but I do have a couple things that I need clarification on."

Hermione smiled to herself, "Same time, same place on Wednesday?" She bit her lip waiting for his answer. Silently she let out a sigh of relief when he nodded. Falling into a comfortable silence of self-pride she felt his eyes on her. Biting her lip she turned to face him, taking in his appearance she concluded he must be half veela, his skin was perfect not a blemish in sight, his captivating grey-blue eyes shone in the moonlight, the contrasting black suit made him look so sleek, so _handsome,_ Hermione couldn't detect the pointy bully she knew.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The cold air wrapping Hermione like a blanket, it made her teeth chatter and her curly hair bellow in the wind. Hermione watched Draco's perfect blonde hair shift in the slight breeze making him look even more regal than before. Her lips parted taking in his appearance. Draco stared back at her with equal intensity he moved in closer the warmth of their bodies radiating off one another. Hermione's breath hitched when she felt Draco's cold hand on her cheek. His delicate fingers lingered there then tucked a stray curl behind her ear and leaned closer, "Good night, Granger." His minty breath ticked her ear sending shivers down her back that went down to her toes. He lingered with his lips dangerously close to her ear she inhaled his musky scent mixed with expensive cologne. Just like in the library, his warmth from his body was there doing all kinds of things to her head and body, she felt her head swimming in his wonderful scent, she closed her eyes wanting to take in everything. Her lips wanting the feel of his against hers, and her body aching for his strong hands to wrap around her. Hermione opened her eyes feeling the disappointing blanket of cold surround her again. She only caught a glimpse of his blonde head descending down the stairs, again leaving her in astonishment.

 _The silence, the darkness, the cold._

 _Hermione woke up standing in a dark room, there were no sources of light, no windows, not even a sound. She looked around, the cold air was icy, every time it hit her bare skin it felt as if she'd been cut. Carefully, Hermione placed her palm on what appeared to be on the side beside her and began to walk forward. The further she walked, the closer she got to a light, it was a faint light._

 _Hermione walked into the light, she was now in a completely different room, it looked to be a drawing room. She observed the well-furnished room, the dark furniture, dark hard wood floors. Still, nobody there, "Hello?" Hermione called out, her voice echoed throughout the room._

 _The silence, the darkness, the cold._

 _Suddenly, a body dropped right in front of her, the crunching of bone making her scream. Hermione walked toward the body, blood dripped everywhere, the mangled body pale as a sheet. Her hand flew to her mouth, the familiar blonde head of hair poked through the black cloak. Sobbing back tears, Hermione pulled back the cloak revealing Draco Malfoy._

 _Draco's lifeless eyes stared back at her, they were full of emptiness, nothing more. She stared at his silver eyes, no specks of blue, no signs of life. Hermione felt the tears freely falling now. Her eyes traveled looking at his pale body, thick, deep red blood oozed out of his neck, it ran down his arms, and even stained his perfect hair. Her eyes landed on his right forearm, the Dark Mark inked into his milky skin. Hermione shook her head in disgust, but all she could feel was remorse for the innocent body that laid before her._

 _"Draco.." Hermione sobbed, stroking his hair. She leaned down to kiss his cold forehead but she screamed when his cold hands were on either side of her face, his lifeless eyes wide in fear._

 _"Run, they'll catch you.." His wheezing voice urged. Hermione tried to break his ice cold grip on her face, she whimpered in fear, "Hermione.. they're coming, they're coming!" He screamed at her. Frightened, she clawed at his face but he didn't budge. Suddenly, she watched as his hands fell like dead weight, he looked over her shoulder with those lifeless eyes. Fear. Hermione whipped around._

 _The silence, the darkness, the cold._

Hermione woke in her bed, her breathing erratic, she could feel the sweat forming on her forehead and on her back. She sat up and looked around, her bed curtain was pulled, covering her from her roommates. Hermione let out a shaky breath and slowly laid back down, not daring to go back to sleep. Draco Malfoy's haunting empty, steel eyes popped into her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Hermione didn't have one wink of sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings Mutual

**BEAUTIFUL DISTRACTION**

 **CHAPTER 4: FEELINGS MUTUAL**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as she got ready Monday morning, she wore the usual Hogwarts students' uniform, she looked at her appearance. Nothing out of the ordinary, she didn't consider herself pretty, pretty would better fit the description of someone like Ginny Weasley whose fiery red hair cascaded down her back, her bright blue eyes made boys weak and her athletic body from all the Qudditch was something boys found very…attractive. Ginny was pretty, but Hermione, she was not. She grumped about her frumpy clothes that looked too big on her, she couldn't help but think of Lavender Brown and Pavartil Patil who dared to wear skirts too high up that barely touched their mid thighs in length along with their flirty smiles they flashed in the hallways. Hermione bit her lip wondering why she couldn't dress herself up like that, she wondered how much of a difference it could make if she did happen to change up her appearance. Catching herself in self-loathing she straightened her back, glaring at herself in the mirror. _Don't be stupid, appearance doesn't mean anything, all that matters is that you are here for the sole purpose of education and learning,_ she scolded herself.

Sighing through her nose she decided to kill two birds with one stone; she would keep her usual comfortable sense of style for her pride, but she grabbed her lip gloss a swiped her lips with a coat. Happy with her attempt she grabbed her book bag that was heavy as a small boulder, she walked out of the dorm ready to start her day.

Hermione walked beside Harry and Ron to the Potions room, she was tightly clutching her textbook in her hands determined to surpass Harry in today's lesson. Harry had been perfectly brewing every potion resulting with Slughorn eating out of the palm of her hand. After every lesson Hermione would walk out with a big puff ball of frizz she called hair with a scowl that surprisingly hasn't become permanent. Her concentration and determination to bring down her best friend dissipated as she spotted Draco sitting quietly in the back chatting with Blaise Zabini. She was quite relieved that he was actually talking to someone in class and not sulking in the corner like he usually did during class time. He seemed to notice her stare and turned to look at her, biting her lip she quickly adverted her eyes and made her way to the front of the classroom, away from Harry. She needed to be on her A game, she refused to be distracted.

Hermione was hunched over her simmering potion in anticipation, she chewed on her lip watching as the color turned from a vibrant orange color to an unpleasant brown color, she hissed, "No!" she immediately grabbed her textbook and started mutter the instructions under her breathe, she glanced at the clock, "Maybe I have more time to brew another batch…"

"Oh-ho! Harry my boy, yet again another perfect concoction!" Slughorn's booming voice made her jump. She growled in annoyance watching Harry give her a smug look, she gritted her teeth with her eyes down casted at her horrible _concoction._

As the class finished, Hermione rushed out of the classroom leaving Harry and Ron behind. Just when she was in an empty corridor, Hermione heard snickering behind her, she already felt the headache coming on and pinched the bridge of her nose preparing for an insult that was coming her way from the Slytherins.

"Granger! Wow what is wrong with your hair? Are you sure you don't have a pixie living in there?" Nott teased.

"It really is horrible; I mean I can't believe that is actual hair!" Pansy Parkinson sneered at her in disgust. Hermione whirled around to face the pug-nosed girl, Hermione grit her teeth, "Do I have to remind you who you are talking to, Parkinson? I am a prefect and I can sure deduct a handful of points if you don't shut it!"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "As if I'm scared of you! You are an absolute insufferable mudblood!" she hissed. Hermione flinched at the derogatory term but didn't show it. It shouldn't hurt her that much being that is only a word. But she couldn't feel the sting of pain whenever it left someone's mouth. She gripped on her wand which was hidden up her sleeve, at the ready.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" Hermione yelled. Another wave of laughter from the Slytherins. Hermione noted who was there, Theodore Nott, pug-nose Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Adrian Pucey and Gregory Goyle.

"Are you really that pathetic, Granger? You have a stick so far up your ass, with your nose always so high up in the air thinking you are above us? Your blood just proves you are dirty; you are pitiful excuse as a witch hence the name _mudblood_ fits you so perfectly." The boy Adrian Pucey harshly said.

Hermione growled, she was fuming if there could be steam coming out of her ears from her boiling anger it would be fitting. Her eyes were watery with so much emotion, from anger to wounded. She whipped out her wand, he done the same. To hell with wanting to set an example of herself, she didn't let anyone talk to her in such way. In anger Hermione roared, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Pucey to her surprise blocked her disarming charm, with a _Protego_ then he shouted, " _Expulso_!" Hermione ducked as his poorly aimed spell hit the pillar right next to her. Moving swiftly, she shot a full-body bind curse at him but blocked it just in time. Hermione was surprised at his ability to block her quick curses let alone counter them. They sent spells back and forth, inevitably it drew a crowd. The ringing in her ears blocked out the shouts from the students and her adrenaline coursing through her body. Her eyes caught Harry and Ron in the crowd who shared a look of a disbelief over the duel that was happening before her eyes. She scanned the crowd quickly and caught sight of Draco Malfoy who was staring at her with a blank expression, he stood beside Blaise Zabini, both standing there quietly observing. Draco's hands were clenched at his sides, his jaw equally tight.

Noticing her distraction, Pucey took this time to shoot a spell, " _Confringo_!" Hermione's eyes widen as it missed her by a hair. The curse ricochet of the stone walls of the corridor. In horror she watched the curse hit above her into the ceiling. The roaring crowd went quiet as they watched the scene unfold before them. Without thinking, Hermione watched as huge stones start to fall heading straight to her.

Unexpectedly, Hermione felt someone tackling her onto the ground, she was now on the other side of the corridor. Her head bounced off the hard floor with a little crack. Hermione groaned at the painful impact, glancing up she saw the huge stones that fell from the ceiling shielding her and her rescuer. Hermione's vision was doubled, and the pain in the back of her head throbbing. Rubbing the back of her head she looked up to see the angry eyes of Draco Malfoy, his eyes were back to the dark, steel grey. "What the hell were you thinking, Granger? Are you trying to get yourself killed? For being the brightest witch of our age I would've thought you would have the brain cells to move out of the fucking way!" Draco raged.

At a loss of words, Hermione rubbed the back of her head already knowing a lump will form, "Malfoy.. thank you." She managed to say. She blushed furiously noticing that Draco was still on top of her, her legs on either side of his body, his warm body was nestled in between her thighs. Hermione stared at him, mouth agape. She couldn't stop staring at him her disbelief of Draco rescuing her in front of their classmates, or because Draco's eyes were now that wonderful grey/blue color. She smelled cologne and apple scent, it was making her dizzy again. Draco was now looking at her after his rambling, both were breathing heavily, she could smell his minty breath, with a hint of cinnamon. She watched as his eyes traveled from her face to her lips.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron shout. They started to hear the sounds of their classmates running over to them.

Draco jumped off of her so quickly she wasn't sure she caught it until he was standing over her. He dusted himself and stepped a few feet away from her just in time Ron and Harry. "Hermione! Get off of her, ferret!" Ron yelled. He was already by her side helping her up. Harry was glaring daggers at Malfoy.

"Shut your trap for fucks sake, Weasel, I didn't do anything to your precious bookworm." He snapped. Ron looked at Malfoy with is mouth slightly open, the anger never leaving his eyes. Harry was at her side giving Malfoy the same look. She took this time to speak, "Guys, he's right. He pushed me in time before the stones could fall on me."

"What? Why did he-" Ron yelled, Hermione winced at how loud her friend. The lump in the back of her head was becoming very distinctive to the touch.

"For your information, Weasel I couldn't have let the school's precious Gryffindor Princess to be crushed by the debris because of my thick headed housemate's poor excuse of aim." Draco admitted in a bored tone. Harry and Ron stared at Malfoy in shock, not knowing whether to thank their enemy or blow his head off. Ron was staring at Malfoy as if a third head grew out of his neck right then and there. Harry, on the other hand overcame his shock and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blonde.

"Guys, really I'm alive and well. I would appreciate it if you guys could help me up," Hermione hissed catching their attention. Both boys mumbled a few apologies and hoisted her up. She chanced a glimpse of Draco, he gave her a stiff nod then headed to the crowd disappearing from her sight. Just as she got to her feet she heard the yells of Professor Mcgonagall accompanied with the steps of the crowd of students coming around the stone debris pile, Hermione winced again at the thought of her prefects badge getting taken away.

"I just don't get it!" Ron exclaimed at the side of her bed. She was to be kept overnight in the infirmary for further examination. It turned out that Hermione had a concussion. Just as Draco stalked off away from her sight, Professor Mcgonagall gave the students a lecture about fights. To her surprise, she didn't get her prefects badge taken away, instead she had a painful scolding from her favorite professor. Harry and Ron told her everything all over again, apparently nobody saw Draco run to her rescue, she was thankful for that, not only that would cause rumors, it wouldn't be particularly good on Draco, him being the Pureblood, superior asshole everyone was used to.

Hermione grimaced, "What don't you get, _Ronald_? He saved my life, shouldn't you be thankful for that?"

Ron frowned, "Of course I'm thankful you weren't seriously injured, 'Mione. But, its Malfoy we're talking about. In what sense made him want to save you, not saying that he shouldn't…" Ron mumbled.

"Ron's right. Although we're both happy that you're alright Hermione, I don't get what made Malfoy want to play superhero for the day. I mean, it if was someone else who saved you, we wouldn't be this suspicious. But we've known this guy since we were elven years old and not once he lightened up. It's not like one day he was the vilest git to us, to him inviting us over for tea and biscuits." Harry grumbled.

"Does it ever occur to you when people are in the need of help, it's human nature for another person to give them a helping hand?" Hermione retorted.

"It doesn't appear to me that Malfoy is capable of having any sort of remorse." Harry argued, "His father feels nothing other than violence. There's no doubt in my mind that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"What does that have to do with him saving my life?" Hermione almost yelled, tired of Harry's accusations. Fortunately for both her and Ron, Harry laid off the theory of Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater, there was nothing to suspect in the last week because of Draco's regularly attendance to classes.

"It has everything to do with it! He probably thought of this beforehand, having one of his Slytherin cronies to start up a fight, then he swoops in to save you, my best friend! It has a fishy feeling all over it. I suspect he's doing this to lead the suspicion away of what he really is." Harry was now pacing; the way he was talking was like he was trying to justify his allegations. Ron gave Hermione a sad look, the obsession Harry had was clearly unhealthy. Hermione didn't forget how he would find every reason there was to prove Malfoy was what he said he was.

Hermione bristled with annoyance at Harry's ridiculous muttering, " _Harry James Potter_. You will stop making indictments on Draco Malfoy! You are making ludicrous points that justify nothing but your bias opinion. It is unhealthy for you! Look at what it's doing to you, you are _obsessed_. You need to focus on more important things other than the petty rivalry you have. I will not sit here any longer and listen to you talk all this crazy nonsense!" Hermione scolded. Harry stopped pacing with his fists clenched and the look of shame crossing his face. He sat down on the chair beside her hospital bed and muttered an apology.

"Glad to see you didn't hit your head that hard," Ron tried to ease the tension the two created. Hermione cracked a smile then giggled at his pathetic attempt to lighten the mood. Ron let out a chuckle followed by a grimace from Harry.

* * *

The pounding rain sounded the library's halls, the quiet scribbling and turn paging of the students who sat comfortably in their armchairs and desks was almost like a lullaby, so soothing it was the perfect background noise. The whole day was filled with rain, big droplets falling down from the dark sky without warning, soon after the castle was almost flooded with the cold water. Hermione sat comfortably in her usual spot in the school's library, she scribbled fiercely as she was finishing up her Transfiguration essay, one of the longest she's ever done, almost five feet in length. Sighing as she was putting the last touches on her essay, she leaned back put her quill down and admired the parchment that laid before her. After admiring her work she looked up at the blonde who was equally focused on his set of homework, Draco met her in the library, five o'clock on the dot like he said the weekend before. They both worked diligently on their separate homework, at times Draco would as Hermione a question and she would answer, a much similar routine as last time.

Hermione watched as his beautiful penmanship, the strokes he made with his quill was so elegant, it looked so effortlessly. His eyes were stuck to his parchment paper, some strands of his baby-soft hair falling from their usual perfect combed place. Hermione noticed that he was working on their Ancient Runes homework, from her little lesson she gave him at the start of their meeting, Draco went straight to work, only speaking to her when it was necessary.

Hermione bit her lip, the sudden thought of their kiss they shared, there was no doubt that she thought about it, frequently. At night she would have dreams that left her flustered and warm in _forbidden_ areas of her body. She would sit up at night, coming up with different reasons that'll convince her why she shouldn't have liked the kiss between her and the Slytherin. Draco was scribbling away, completely oblivious to her thoughts, she stared at his long, sleek fingers as they gently gripped the quill, his smooth strokes produced the most beautiful, neat handwriting she ever saw coming from someone as masculine as him. Deciding to break the silence, and her disturbing thoughts, Hermione spoke, "Are you coming along?"

Draco looked up from his parchment, "I'm doing fine," he looked over at her, she had her Advanced Potions textbook out, she would read the next lesson's potion beforehand. She was determined to beat Harry, to wipe that smug smile off his face, and to prove that the Half-Blood Prince was a phony.

"Trying to get ahead on the next lesson? I assume Potter having the spotlight is too much for your, Granger?" Draco teased with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, but said, "Slughorn's favoritism for him is not fair." She didn't want to go and bash her best friend's good image in potions to his sworn enemy.

"Please, you're just as sore as the rest of us are. Admit it, Granger. When Potter is outshining you, you can't help it but feel jealous. Jealous that you are not the star pupil in every class." Draco egged on. Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment because half of what he said was true, she flushed because she was angry how Draco made her to look like an attention-seeker. She was not! She wanted to let Slughorn know that she was doing her best, following the exact instructions in their textbooks without cheating, like a certain raven-haired boy. Her silence only proved Draco's point, he began to give her his annoying smirks, the same smirk she wanted to hex off his perfectly beautiful face.

"Fine! Yes, Malfoy. I am _irked_ by Harry's newfound success in Potions. Slughorn is eating out of the palm of his hands! Not only he is completely ignoring his other students who are working exceptionally hard, he is inflating his ego until it's almost as big as his head!" Hermione ranted. She finished with her breathing erratic, her heart beat just a tad faster than normal and her hands clenching at her school robes.

Draco stared at her with pure amusement, "I know what you mean. I mean Potter is the damn Boy Who Won't Fucking Die- "

Hermione frowned, "Hey- "

"- everyone's fascination with him is beyond me. But what puzzles me is how well he's been doing in potions this year. You and I both know, Granger that he was absolute rubbish when Snape's been teaching. You reckon he's cheating?"  
"I don't know," Hermione lied. Although she was bitter toward Harry's success, she wasn't going to mention the Prince's book to anyone.

Draco observed Hermione for a second, his icy gaze racking over her body in curiosity, analyzing her body language as if he was trying to pry his questions out of her without having to verbal ask. He finally spoke, his hand on his chin as he leaned back on the chair, "You're not telling me something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What makes you think that? I don't need to tell you anything."

"That's true. Be that as it may, we both have an issue. A similar issue," Draco said.

"An issue? As in Harry?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded, "What are you trying to say, Malfoy?"

He now chose to lean forward, his fingers forming a pyramid, if not for his school robes, he could star as the perfect villain, the classic mischievous glint in his eye, his suggesting position that calls for evil planning, and his _handsome,_ persuasive smirk, "Look. Help me, help you. Whatever you know about Potter having the upper hand on us, give it up. I can help you be the star pupil again, and I can save myself as well as everyone's else's despair of Slughorn's constant praise over Wonder Boy."

Hermione leaned back, her arms across her chest, her lip in between her teeth with a furrowed brow Hermione, "That's awful courageous on your part, Malfoy. It does raise suspicion."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing it for anyone, I rather have a peaceful class period without Potthead being applauded for fucking breathing."

Hermione scowled, "If we are talking about a possible ransoms, I am in no favor to be expelled. We are in our sixth year! This is an important year, not to mention next year's exams..."

"Granger, don't have your knickers in a twist! Have some fun!"

"For your information, Malfoy. My education is not supposed to be fun." Hermione hissed.

"Wow, and I thought the stick up your ass couldn't go any farther," Draco spat.

Hermione was now up on her feet, her hands were clenched so tightly that they were white, her jaw clenched and unclenched as she tried to keep her tone and even, "Sod off, Malfoy." She didn't know what possessed her to use vulgar language, but dammit any insult that takes an insult towards her personality and priorities really struck a chord in her heart. Her tears were spilling onto her cheeks.

Malfoy stared at her with indifference, "My, my hit a sensitive spot, did I?"

Hermione snarled, "You are such an arse! I don't know why I give you the time of day since you're the same git you've always been! As a matter of fact, why did you save me from the falling debris? Huh? What was your motive Malfoy?" she was searching his eyes, trying to look for any sign of remorse.

Draco growled, he actually growled, "You don't know anything about me. And why did I save you? If I could, I would take it back." He made his way to leave, his bag slung over his shoulder already in mid turn until Hermione grabbed his arm and twisted him back to face her.

"Where are you going? Running away like usual? That's all you're ever good at!"

"All I'm ever good at? Why won't you look at yourself? You have no friends, Potthead and Weasel only are because they use you. Ever thought about that? For years you've overlooked their idiotic selves and they used it to their advantage. You claim you are clever, but can't even tell the difference between friendship and continence." He was now so close to her face, Hermione was still rooted in her spot, standing strong, she didn't let her posture or stare falter, she wasn't scared of him. He was at least two heads taller than her, his tall frame was much bigger than her slender one because under those school robes, his lean muscles from being a Seeker, his breath engulfed her senses, she smelt mint, fresh mint.

"I _hate_ you," Hermione whispered.

"Feelings mutual." Draco whispered through gritted teeth.

Furious as they were with each other, a small part of Hermione wanted to punch his perfect row of teeth, another part of her wanted to kiss his stupid face silly until that smirk was wiped off his face. She did none.

So, she ran out of the library, forgetting her Advanced Potions textbook behind.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer. Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: No Promises

**Beautiful Distraction**

 **CHAPTER 5: No Promises**

* * *

Hermione sat quietly at the Gryffindor table on Monday morning, munching on a piece of buttered toast, she was reading her arithmancy textbook going over what the day's lesson before Harry plotted himself into the seat in front of her. She raised her eyes, looking at her best friend, his hair was even messier than usual sticking all over the place, his eyes were currently closed and his head hung, she frowned, "Harry, are you not getting enough sleep?" His head was now lolling off to the side, she said louder, "Harry? Harry!"

Harry jolted upright, his hands scrambling on the table making his plate clatter onto the ground, his brilliant green eyes wide as saucers and his hair even more upright, if that was possible. Hermione stifled a giggle, "Blimey, Hermione! You scared me to death."

"I scared you to death? You look like death, what's wrong? Why aren't you getting enough sleep?" Hermione questioned. Harry was now sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"I had a late meeting with Snape," he started.

"Snape? What did he want?" She furrowed her brow, a realization dawned on her, "Are you getting private lessons from him?"

Harry nodded, he was now picking at his eggs and spoke in a low voice, Hermione had to lean over the table to hear him, "Yes, Dumbledore wants me to learn occlumency. He says it'll keep me safe from anyone knowing that You-Know-Who and I have a secret connection."

"Occlumency?" Hermione exlaimed, "That is very difficult magic! How are you coming along?"

"Not that well, my head feels like there were a bunch of hippogriffs running around in there," Harry grimaced. "I swear, Snape pleasure in torturing me," he was frowning in his pumpkin juice filled goblet.

Hermione reached over to touch Harry's hand, she didn't want to say anything for fear of ticking him off. He was the grumpiest during the morning. She flashed him a reassuring smile which he returned.

The two friends went back to their breakfasts, Ron was on the other end of the table, the poor thing had Lavender practically on his lap, feeding him his waffles. Hermione resisted the urge to vomit and moved her eyes to the Slytherin table.

Hermione had been avoiding Malfoy since their incident two weeks ago, he hasn't been to any of their classes which was normal. This past school year he's been missing classes; he would show up a week or two later looking like a walking zombie. Malfoy would be sporting his purple-blue bags under his eyes, his unkempt school robes and hair, and an empty look in his silver eyes when he returned to class. She promised herself she would stop thinking about Malfoy, from their argument in the library she knew he hadn't changed, but deep down that little voice kept telling her to not give on him. Not give up on him? Why? She didn't know the answer to that.

Inconspicuously as she could, Hermione scanned the table, no Malfoy. She did see Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott sitting across from each other, eating away. Theo said something to Blaise that made him laugh, Hermione wondered were they not worried about Draco's disappearances? From what she gathered, the three were as close as Harry, Ron and herself were. Feeling the corners of her mouth turn into a frown, Hermione took another bite of her toast.

Class was quiet as usual, like any other Monday, half the class looked dead or asleep. Hermione was the only one who sat straight up at her desk and a quill at the ready. She walked into ancient runes, nobody arrived yet, she didn't know why she expected Malfoy to be staring out of the window. But no show. She walked over to her everyday seat, there on her desk was her Advanced Potions textbook. She forgotten all about it when she ran out of the library.

Curiously, Hermione looked around the classroom, she suspected it to be a prank of some sort, but the room was empty. Hermione slowly sat down and opened her book, inspecting it. With nothing out of the ordinary, she went to put the textbook back in her bag until a little white piece of parchment fell out of the book. Hermione picked up the little piece of parchment and unfolded it,

 _Granger,_

 _Pick up after yourself._

She recognized the beautiful penmanship, she made a sound of disgust then crumpled up the paper and threw it in her bag.

* * *

Hermione walked the quiet halls of Hogwarts, her footsteps echoing throughout the empty castle, with her wand casting a _lumos_ she walked in the darkness as she did her prefect rounds. Her usual partner, Ernie MacMillian was patrolling the lower floors while she had floors five and up. She could never get used to the eerie darkness and silence whenever she did her patrols, she knew better than to expect the worse but during her last five years at the school, trouble always found her. Using her patrols as a great time to clear her head, Hermione quietly hummed to herself, her cloak was tightly wrapped around her, the castle still had a chill going through the halls.

Walking up the staircase to the seventh floor, Hermione was mentally telling herself the faster she walked, the sooner she would be in her warm bed. All was well as she started her dark descend onto the seventh floor. There were occasional tweets from the two birds caged at the end of the hall, Hermione walked up to it, the usual two birds, black and white were down to one. The black bird was chirping away, as if it was searching out for its friend. Hermione frowned, maybe the bird simply got loose.

A rumble within the wall made Hermione jump, she pressed herself along the corridor, the great doors of the Room of Requirement appeared, it wasn't the familiar doors she saw when they had D.A. meetings, it was darker. Hermione watched quietly as someone was making their way out, blonde hair. Malfoy? He looked horrible, and not to mention, his hands were bleeding, his cheek sported a black and blue bruise, and his lip was cut.

"Malfoy?" Hermione called out, Malfoy snapped his head up in surprise, his eyes narrowed as she stepped out of the shadows, he snarled but said nothing. He made his way to walk away from her, Hermione ran after him, "Hey!" she caught his arm.

"Fuck off," he snarled.

"No," Hermione said in a hard voice. Draco scowled at her and pulled his arm away, he started to move again but Hermione blocked his way.

"Leave me alone!" He yelled.

"No!" she shouted back at him, "Look at you, what happened?"

"I don't have to tell you shit," he growled.

"Let me help you-" Hermione started to move forward, he stepped back.

"Don't fucking touch me. You can't help me, now just get the fuck out of the way or I'll make you move." His voice was so dangerously low, his hot breath puffed onto her face.

Hermione stood firm, "No, you have to go to the infirmary." His face hardened, his lips formed into a tight line, "No. I am not going there."

"Then let me heal your wounds, I won't tell anyone about this," she pleaded. She locked her chocolate brown eyes with his silver ones, her eyes were filled with sincerity and worry. He sighed, his body relaxed expect for his scowl on his face.

"Fine," he said.

"We should get out of the hall," Hermione walked back to where the Room of Requirement was. Draco slowly followed after her, she paced back and forth until the doors formed and they disappeared into the rooms.

The room looked like a common room, a big fireplace was on one wall, the fire crackling, in front of it there were armchairs and a couch, the room was filled with bookshelves, a table on the opposite side of the fireplace. Towards the back, a big window mimicked the outside of the castle, the starry night pictured.

Feeling awkward, Hermione asked Draco to sit on one of the chairs by the table, he complied. Hermione walked over to him, the front of her legs almost touching his knees as he sat down, he was staring at the wall behind her shoulder, his hands were still bleeding so she decided to work on those first. She pulled up a chair to sit on since it'll make it easier, she pulled one of his hands on her lap, gently. He hissed at the contact, his blood now spilled freely into his palm and onto her skirt, "Sorry," Hermione mumbled but worked efficiently.

All while she was cleaning his cuts and closing them, she didn't notice Draco staring at her. His eyes glued to her face, her furrowed brow and her bottom lip between her teeth in concentration, he welcomed the warm of her hand as he held his cold one in hers. She finished healing one of his hands then moved onto the next, the silence was comfortable. As she finished up with his bruise and his cut on his lip, Draco spoke in a soft voice, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry for what I said back at the library," he replied.

Hermione said nothing for a while, "Do you regret saving me?" her eyes were focused on his lip while she cleaned it with a cotton ball, she then grabbed an ointment that magically appeared on the table, she dabbed some onto his lip.

"No," Draco said. Hermione's eyes snapped up to look at him, she observed his eyes, in light of the fireplace she noticed it almost looked blue. He looked at her with what looked like it could be remorse.

Draco's hands were on her lap, she cupped both of them feeling the warmth of his hands sending shivers down her arms, she stared at the pink fading scars, "Why did you say it?"

"You… infuriate me most of the time," he said, Hermione wanted to cut in but he continued, "I have to admit I like getting you riled up."

Hermione grimaced, "That doesn't explain why you said it."

Draco sighed in frustration, "Why is it you have to over analyze everything? I said it because you ticked me off." Hermione remained quiet until he started to speak again, "I really am sorry, Granger."

Hermione nodded, "Apology accepted."

Draco continued to look off into the distance, she took his hands in her lap and started to circle her thumb on the back of his hands, he didn't pull back or look at her with disgust, instead he stared at their connecting hands. A question burned in the back of her throat, "Draco, what happened to you?"

Expecting him to pull away and yell at her again, she was taken aback when he spoke in a calm voice instead, "It doesn't matter."

"It does," Hermione insisted, "Draco, I know you don't want my help especially from me. But I can't stand by knowing that you need it." She was still tracing the fading pink scars on his hands, she noticed his hands were gently stroking hers, not knowing why she didn't pull back she allowed him to do so.

These past few weeks since she found him in the bathroom, he was all she could think about. She couldn't sleep as she worried about her former bully, she knew that he was just human, what she saw in the bathroom wasn't the same bully everyone knew, she saw he was broken, and he needed someone. Hermione didn't know why she started to feel this way, but all she could think was that she was the one. She could've just shake her head and go about her business, go to her classes and pretend that bathroom and get on with her day.

Dammit, she cared about Draco Malfoy.

Draco looked at her in the eyes, his hand brushing across her cheek making her blush. Every time he touched her, he left her a little breathless, her heart would thump in her chest, her mind would stop thinking, and her body would welcome it. He spoke, "I wish I could tell you, I really wish I can. But it can get us killed."

Hermione let out a humorless laugh, "Ever since my first year there were people trying to kill me. No matter the consequence, I won't say I'm not afraid. But I want to help, you can't get rid of me so fast."

Draco sneered, "Bloody Gryffindors, are you always this stubborn?"

"Just me," Hermione smiled, she then turned serious, "Draco, I'm serious about that. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Draco remained quiet, he was staring off into the distance, she watched as it looked like he was having an internal battle with himself, his eyes were blank, his mouth into a thin line, "Whatever we have, it's dangerous. You and I both know it, Granger."

"I'm not giving up on you, you can't make me," Hermione said.

Draco suddenly snaked his hands to the back of Hermione's neck pulling her close, their lips crashed together, her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his warm lips on hers. He kissed her gently, his lips pressing against her own as they caressed it. She felt him pull her closer, his hands now coiled in her hair, she groaned as his tongue licked her lips, she opened her mouth letting him in.

Hermione was practically on top of him now, her legs on either side of his, straddling him. He pulled her close as his lips worked on hers, he would tug gently at her lower lip causing her to shiver, she would suck on his lips making him moan. Hermione flushed not because of their kissing, but because of the growing bulge in his pants. Disappointed when he pulled back, Hermione rested her forehead against his, Draco slid his hands down her back and pulled her close, their breathing was the only sound in the room.

Hermione didn't know what the hell she got into, at first she hated everything about him, he called her names, he insulted her and her friends, but here she was, snogging him. And she liked it. She really couldn't explain what was happening and why she decided to do this, all she knew was that Draco had to be one of the best kissers, if not the best.

"You have to give up on me," he breathed his eyes were closed, "please, _Hermione_."

"Draco, I'm not giving up on you, I care about you." Hermione reassured, she had her hands locked behind his neck and now leaning back to have a good look at him. Draco let out a frustrated sigh, Hermione leaned forward again to give him a peck on his lips, "Don't push me away."

"No promises," he murmured against her lips.

* * *

This weekend, the students were able to take a trip to Hogsmade, Hermione dressed herself in her warmest clothing before she headed down to the courtyard to meet Harry and Ron. Hermione once again, noticed Draco's disappearance, and quite to her annoyance, Harry seemed to pick up on it too, she didn't know how to stop his serious infatuation with Draco being a Death Eater.

"Hey guys," she greeted as she saw Harry and Ron come into view, they waved back at her and started to descend to Hogsmade.

Hermione walked a few steps ahead of Ron and Harry, she tried her best to ignore their discussion about potions, it was a touchy subject for Hermione. It irritated her to no end, knowing that Harry was corrupt from using that book.

"I don't know how you did it, mate." Ron said, "You're brilliant, even better than Hermione."

Hermione stopped walking and whirled around, "You shouldn't trust that book,"

"And why is that?" Harry glared at her.

"It's obviously corrupting you, you don't let it out of your sight! I won't be surprised if you slept with it," Hermione snapped.

"I don't sleep with it!" Harry defended, Ron chuckled receiving a glare from Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Rubbish. I was doing some research, so I went to the-"

"-library," The boys answered in unison, Hermione turned around to give them a glare.

"And?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, nothing on this so called Prince," Hermione huffed.

She could feel her annoyance with Harry grow after seeing the smug look on his face. In front of them, they could hear Professor Slughorn asking Professor Flitwick if he would accompany him in the Three Broomsticks, Harry no longer looked smug, but determined. "Fancy a butterbeer?" he asked them, without giving their answers, Harry rushed forward, Hermione and Ron couldn't help but follow.

The Three Broomsticks was busy, as usual, some people from school were seated having a butterbeer or two, chatting happily amongst each other. Harry rushed to an open table and took his seat facing the bar, Hermione settled herself in the chair right next to him, with Ron on the opposite side.

"Harry do you want to explain why you are so eager to get a butterbeer?" Hermione asked as she draped her coat on the back of her chair.

"Ah! Harry my boy, good to see you!" Slughorn's voice boomed behind Ron, giving him a startled jump in his seat.

"Hello, sir! Fancy seeing you here, you enjoy the three broomsticks?" Harry asked standing up to give the professor a handshake.

Slughorn snickered, "The Three Broomsticks and I go way back, I remember when it was just one!" he swung his hand causing some of his butterbeer to tip out of his mug onto the table, barely missing Ron.

"Heads up, Wallaby!" he said. Hermione couldn't help but giggle a bit behind her hand, Ron looked at Slughorn as if he were mad.

Hermione's eyes drifted over to the entrance, Harry and Slughorn's chattering muted, the door opened and in walked Draco Malfoy, wearing his usual black suit. Hermione's breath caught as he looked eyes with her, she hasn't seen him for about two weeks since their run in in the Room of Requirement. Hermione watched as he headed up the stairs. What seemed like an eternity, Hermione was snapped back to reality when Slughorn bid his farewell, "Nice seeing you too, Professor." she smiled politely.

Slughorn turned to Ron, "Good to see you, Wallace." he said and walked away.

"Blimey, he's mental that one. Why were you talking up a storm with the old bat?" Ron grumbled into his butterbeer.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to get to know him," He simply said, Ron still stared at Harry with a grimace.

Hermione was completely out of the conversation, she wanted no more than to go upstairs to see Draco, but she knew she couldn't. It would raise suspicion. Instead of thinking about it further, she downed her butterbeer in one full swing.

The butterbeer gave her a happy buzz as the three walked back to the castle, Hermione was a few feet ahead of Ron and Harry, humming to herself. She threw both of her arms around her best friends and began to walk, still feeling the happy, pleasant feeling in her. The three stopped their walk when they heard Leanne, who was walking in front of them screamed, "I told her not to touch it! I warned her!"

In front of them, Katie Bell flew in the air, she screamed in agony, a magic force pulled her from side to side and up in the air again before dropping her on the snow. Hermione stood there in shock, not knowing what to do, she grabbed Harry's hand seeing that he was making his way toward an object on the ground, it looked to be a necklace. Harry shrugged off her hand and continued.

"Do not touch that! Do not touch it, expect the wrappings. You understand?" Hagird's voice boomed behind them, he gently picked up Katie's limp body, which stopped from convulsing. Hermione looked at the object, the necklace was beautiful, the wrappings blew in the wind and snow.

The golden trio stood in front of Professor McGonagall, Hermione felt her fists closing and opening, she was nervous and worried for Katie. After McGonagall dismissed Leanne, she turned to them, "Why is it when trouble starts it's always you three?"

"Believe me, professor. We ask ourselves that all the time," Ron answered.

Professor Snape entered the classroom, he observed the necklace confirming it was indeed laced with Dark Magic. Hermione shuddered at her memory of what she saw.

"It was Malfoy," Harry said. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, Hermione, it was him!" Harry insisted.

"Harry, stop it," Hermione snapped, "You are making very serious accusations, you don't know a thing!"

Harry gave her a glare, before he could retort, Snape shouted over their bickering, "Enough! While Miss Granger is correct, those are serious accusations. I will not listen to your absurd theories based on no evidence."

Harry clenched his jaw, "I know it was him. I just know."

Hermione stared at Harry with disbelief, his obsession has gone overboard, she worried over her friend who was so certain of himself that Draco was a Death Eater. Hermione also stood there shocked, not knowing how to feel towards Draco herself. To her, he wasn't a Death Eater, she cared about it. Seeing how one of her friends thought about him only made the feeling in her stomach drop, how would he feel when he found out she was snogging his greatest enemy? She was at a loss on who to believe, her best friend, or the boy she cared for?

* * *

 _A/N: Please review!_


End file.
